


Maternal

by Lilsciencequeen



Series: Tonight, We Are Young [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time Parent Worries, Gen, Good Job May Can Help, Jemma Worrying About Being A Mum, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Parents Fitzsimmons, mama may
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma FitzSimmons has survive a lot; being stranded at the bottom of the ocean, being stranded on an alien planet, going undercover in Hydra. But the thing that scares her the most is being a parent.</p>
<p>Good thing May has a few reassuring words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maternal

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Mama May looking out for Jemma and think we deserve more of that in canon and so this was born. Hope you enjoy!

“She’s beautiful,” May said from her place leaning against the door. “Congratulations.”

Jemma looked up from her daughter, now a few days old. They hadn’t been allowed home yet, the doctors still wanting to keep Jemma under observation. But they were both fine, all Jemma wanted to do was get back to base. Christmas Day was fast approaching and she wanted to spend it back on base with those she classed as her extended family. And her new born. She still couldn’t believe that Peggy was now born, it was such a surreal experience. After everything they had been through, they were here. “Thank you,” she replied, adjusting herself so that she was more comfortable. “You can come in. It’s okay.”

May just smiled in return, showing that she was more content to stand out there and watch what was happening from her vantage point. Always on the outside, keeping watch from her place. “Where’s Fitz?” she then asked, realising that Fitz was not here.

“Hunter took him back to base, they’re dropping the gifts off and bringing me new clothes.” Jemma looked back towards May, an exhausted smile gracing her face. “I think we’re going home tomorrow.”

“Back to base?” May asked, unsure of where home really was. Home to her was the base, there was nowhere else where she really felt that she belonged. But home to the two younger agents, now with a young baby should not have to call the base home. They didn’t deserve that, the base as a place to raise the child. They deserved their happiness, after all that they had been through. They deserved a house, a home, which to raise Peggy, which to have their life. Which to have their happy ending.

“We’re leaving S.H.I.E.L.D.” Jemma said as if reading May’s thoughts, guessing what she was thinking simply by reading her emotions, something May usually prided herself on keeping in check. “We’re leaving. Fitz is looking into a house in Boston, close to where we lived when we were at the Academy”

May nodded, pleased that they would be getting the happy ending that they deserved after all that they had suffered through, both together and apart.

Then came the words that May had not been expecting. “I’m scared.”

Jemma FitzSimmons, after all that she had suffered: from being stranded at the bottom of the ocean to the far side of the Universe, out of everything, one of the only times that she had admitted was that she was scared was the prospect of parenthood. “What if I’m not good enough? What if I mess up?”

May pushed herself of the doorframe, and entered the hospital room before pulling a seat up to beside her bed. “Jemma,” she began, taking the younger agents hand in her own. Jemma adjusted herself again so that she was now supporting Peggy with one hand. “You are going to be perfect. I know you are.”

Jemma didn’t reply, bit her lip nervously. “But I don’t know how to do anything. What happens if I mess up? What happens if I encounter something the books can’t help me with?”

May smiled at her, knowing that this was exactly the Jemma she had met on the Bus all those years ago now. She knew that Jemma would be feeling nervous, scared that she wouldn’t know what to do. Jemma had always prided herself on preparation, she believed that she excelled at it but parenthood was something that you couldn’t prepare for, something that was full of surprises and joy.

“Parenthood,” May continued, “You’re going to encounter all sorts of things you can’t prepare for. But…” she said, seeing the look of slight panic on her face. “But that’s parenthood. You can read all the books, you can research everything, but nothing can prepare you for everything, for all the possibilities. But that’s part of the fun, part of parenthood. You can’t prepare for everything. There will be all sorts of unexpected things that will happen, but Simm…Jemma, that’s the joys of it, okay?”

The new mother gave a somewhat reluctant nod. “It’s just that… I know that, but its…” she sighed, unable to find the words she was looking for.

“Jemma.” May’s voice was stern but soothing. She knew what Jemma needed at this point, what Jemma _wanted_ at this point. “You’re going to be the best mother, and Fitz the best father. There isn’t anyone who deserves this more than you two, okay?”

A proper nod from Jemma this time.

“Jems,” a voice from the door said. Her husband. Fitz.

_Her_ Fitz.

He was smiling at her, from the doorway, a bag slung over his shoulder. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I am.” She smiled at the older agent, already on her feet, already making her way out of the room as Fitz made his way in. He dumped the bag on the floor, it hit the linoleum with a dull thud.

“How is she?” he asked, looking down at his daughter in his wife’s arms.

“She’s perfect,” came Jemma’s reply.

He smiled at her, before climbing into the bed beside her, her head coming to rest on his chest.

“She’s perfect,” she repeated.

May watched from the doorway with a smile on her face, watching the two young scientists finally getting their happy ending after all that they have been through.

**Author's Note:**

> So it says Christmas, we can ignore that (yep, I gave Peggy a December birthday... Yay!). Hope you enjoyed this and thanks for reading!


End file.
